The Problem With Summer
by FufuuDesu
Summary: Chizu barges into Ryu's room and sees something she maybe shouldn't have. oops!


A quick oneshot. :)

This story is DISCLAIMED! I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke nor the characters

 _For D._

* * *

Chizu blinked, stunned by the sight before her. She had barged into Ryu's room as usual, armed with a new video game and snacks to share with her boyfriend on their night in. But when she came into Ryu's room, she was face to face with Ryu, half naked, in the middle of changing.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him change before- heck, they used to change in front of each other all the time when they were little. It just came along with being childhood friends who were comfortable sharing anything with each other. However, once they entered high school, they wordlessly gave each other more private space, especially while changing.

And now Chizu had discovered what glorious things baseball had done to Ryu's body.

His arms seemed so strong now, bulked up by the arm workouts he did for baseball. He had, dare she say, delicious chocolate abs, trailing down into his shorts. No doubt about it, Ryu had a hot body. Chizu sucked in a breath of fresh air, restraining herself from running her fingers over his smooth skin. Once Ryu pulled off his shirt in one clean motion, he saw her.

"Chizu," he said, a little startled but pulling her into a hug anyway. It was a new routine for them. Every time he saw her, he seemed to want to pull her into his arms.

Caught off guard, Chizu found herself embraced tightly against his naked chest, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. Her hands instinctively circled around his back, shocking her with how smooth his skin felt. She breathed in the familiar scent of him, and felt that familiar pitter pattering of her heart again.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a certain something that caught his attention and made him lean down to kiss her. Chizu deepened the kiss instinctively, and the summer breeze sweeping over her skin gave her goosebumps. Or maybe the goosebumps came from Ryu assaulting her senses. His tongue danced over hers in the most delicious way, and she drew him even closer to her.

They parted to catch their breaths for a moment, but then he caught that look in her eyes again and they were entangled in another fiery kiss. A warm hand slid up her school miniskirt, grasping her ass and pushing their lower bodies closer together. The friction it made between them elicited a frustrated moan from her.

"Your skin feels so nice," she managed to get out in between kisses. Ryu groaned in response to the compliment. She didn't give those out often. While making out, Chizu had unintentionally pushed Ryu towards the bed, and the both fell into an uncoordinated heap onto it when Ryu's knees buckled.

"Ow, that kinda hur-" the rest of the phrase never made it out of Ryu's mouth when he realized how close Chizu was. Her face was mere inches away from his, and she was looking down at his lips, seducing him with how intense her gaze was.

"Fuck," was all he could get out before kissing her senselessly again.

She was the girl of his dreams, and had been for so long. Even though she had crushed on his older brother for so long, he had always waited for her to get over that childhood crush. Finally, his brother got a girlfriend and finally, Chizu was able to move on. Except now, she was looking at him the way she used to look at his brother. It was something he would never get used to. Besides that, she started looking at him like a piece of fine meat she couldn't wait to sink her claws into.

It made him feel heady. It made him want to ravish her, like he was doing. It didn't help that she was always so willing!

She was straddling him on top of his own bed, wriggling her hips against his promiscuously. The hint of a hard on he had from their make out session before turned into a full on erection that throbbed. He hoped she didn't notice it, but it was really quite impossible to miss. He finally pulled away from her, a decision that had him feeling regret the instant her lips left his. Both of them were breathing hard.

"Chizu," he started, showing a rare blush. "We're moving too fast."

"Mm," she acknowledged. "Might want to move this then," she followed up, taking his hand off her bottom. She was smiling faintly, as if mocking him a little.

"Stop teasing me," he growled, pulling her into another hug. She laughed.

"Isn't it nice?" She asked suddenly. Ryu was confused for a second, not knowing what she was referring to.

"The sunset," she clarified, answering his unasked question. "The cloudless sky, the summer breeze, and _this_."

* * *

please drop a review! ^_^

might or might not have a sequel. we'll see!


End file.
